By The Springs
by skywolf666
Summary: Though the party had been waging for over an hour, Lucina had yet to see the dark-haired mercenary she had fully expected to be at the center of the festivities being held at the hot springs, and she was beginning to get worried by his absence. Morgan's mischief begins a night of pleasant surprise for both Lucina and Inigo when he prods his sister to find him. LucinaxInigo (M).


Lucina found herself fiddling with her yukata's tight sash for what had to be the fifth time that night as she watched her surroundings with an amused eye. The little party of sorts that had been thrown for the children of the future was well into its first hour and not one of the youths seemed ready to settle down. The hot springs in all of their natural beauty had cast an odd but extremely welcome spell over the group of thirteen, and for the first time in quite awhile, relaxation and cheer was the order of the day amidst the war. With borrowed clothes from the merchants responsible for running the hot springs, the group had settled in their own private quarters at the far end of the sprawling inn to enjoy each other's company and the warm stillness of the spring's natural ambiance.

Chuckling to herself as she sat down on the stairway that led to the garden where most, if not all, of her like-clothed friends had wandered out to enjoy, Lucina mused that 'stillness' probably wasn't the right word to apply to what was happening. From inside of the inn's room there was loud laughter and bickering over some sort of dice game that Laurent had been taught, but Lucina knew better than to attribute the noise to just a handful of soldiers laughing and cursing over their gambling.

Earlier, Noire had found a strange-looking bottle tucked away in the corner of her room, and had unthinkingly taken a swig in her attempt to discover what was inside. Whatever the bottle had held had done its work on the thin and usually meek archer, and she was now quite easily the loudest player in the game. Kjelle had shown her lack of tolerance and her competitive spirit by following Noire's example despite all advice to the contrary, and the knight and archer were the ones responsible for most, if not all, of the volume.

Lucina felt a little sorry for Brady, who likely would be the one in charge of taking care of both his fiancee and Kjelle once the night was over and the morning came. If the priest was worried about that fact, however, he wasn't letting on. He was keeping pace with Kjelle and Noire rather well, cursing loudly at Laurent who, by proxy of being the one to suggest the game, was earning a tidy profit off of the rest of the players. Only Yarne seemed to be retaining something close to composure, though his occasional yelp made Lucina wonder if he would last the night.

In contrast to the mess inside of the inn, there was indeed some semblance of quiet in the garden with the rest of her comrades. Many had taken the chance to spend a moment or two to be with their friends or significant others, and Lucina had to admit with a tiny smile that she was rather amused to see so many different types of romance having bloomed amongst her comrades. She had a perfect view from her seat on the stairway, and she enjoyed her vantage point immensely as the others milled about in perfect contentment.

Kneeling by one of the decorative ponds that peppered the garden, Cynthia was leaning dangerously close to the water to spot the variety of differently coloured fish living within. Gerome was by her side, a patiently retraining hand about the pegasus knight's wrist as she childishly exclaimed over the beautiful sight. Even with his mask on it was not difficult to see that he was enjoying himself, and when Cynthia leaned into him he didn't try to shy away from the contact.

Severa and Owain had slipped away from the others not too long ago, with the mercenary refusing to elaborate on where she was going and why the swordsman had to follow her. Fully ignoring the teasing Cynthia had thrown at her, the tangerine-haired girl had simply taken Owain by the hand and pulled him off towards the other end of the building where their rooms were situated. From Owain's flustered response to Severa's decision to leave the others, Lucina guessed that it was a first for them to enjoy some honest time alone with everyone's full knowledge of their actions. She wished her cousin well, and was greatly impressed that Severa had found a way to knock him so off-kilter that he was rendered mute.

It was her brother however that had truly shocked, and impressed her the most with his decision to take advantage of the spring's magic. It was the worst kept secret in camp that he and Nah were fond of one another, but no matter the questioning and teasing, neither tactician or manakete had ever said a word about what truly was between them. When they had arrived at the party together, hands clasped and bright grins on their faces, they had confirmed most rumours that had swirled about because of their silence.

Nah had coloured sharply upon Severa's laughing remark that it was about time the two put the speculation to rest, and Morgan had ducked his head awkwardly under his sister's playful teasing. Still, through the laughter and gentle scoldings about their secrecy, their hands had remained tightly clasped together and proved their seriousness about their feelings. His mature response to it all had truly surprised Lucina at first, but with thought she had mused there was no real reason to be shocked. Despite his mischievous nature he was his mother's son, and Skye was nothing if not wise beyond her years. It wasn't a surprise that Morgan would have kept his relationship a secret until he and Nah were absolutely certain of their feelings for each other. After all, Skye had done the same even though everyone had known that she and Chrom were in love long before they'd made it public.

The thought of her brother in love brought a pang to her heart as she gazed about her surroundings with a mixture of anxiety and loneliness. Her own partner had yet to appear, and though Owain had assured her before leaving that Inigo definitely intended to come to the gathering, the dark-haired mercenary was nowhere in sight. Self-consciously wrapping her arms about herself, Lucina wondered what was delaying him. Inigo was never one to shy away from a social outing, rather he always seemed willing to start one if no one else was. Not much explained why he would be so late, and to say she was worried was a gross understatement.

As if he had been called out of the blue by his sister's unease, Morgan coughed quietly to announce his presence to her. Jumping slightly at his sudden arrival, Lucina blushed a little as Morgan took a seat beside her without asking to join her as he usually did. Nah had joined Cynthia's viewing party of the fish, giving the tactician a chance to chat with Lucina in relative privacy. His dark eyes were kind as he asked her without preamble, "Worried about Inigo, Lucina?"

Wishing that her brother hadn't inherited his mother's keen perception, yet still oddly happy that he was so attentive to her, Lucina wasn't entirely sure how to answer. It was no secret that she and Inigo were courting, it had become extremely clear when Inigo began turning down dates that he was involved with someone, but she still couldn't help but blush whenever it was brought up. It was slightly more bearable because of how violently embarrassed Inigo also became when he was teased about the same thing, which made her wonder how much of his womanizing ways were used to mask his true shyness.

Slouching in on herself as Morgan continued to watch her, asking for an answer without saying a word, Lucina knew she would have to admit the truth before the tactician said it himself. She was glad there was no hint of judgement or laughter in her brother's face, especially when she knew she would have earned his teasing after joining in so eagerly along with her friends earlier. Allowing his kindness to unlock her embarrassment, she admitted with a tiny nod and a sigh, "Yes... I am. It isn't like him to be so late... I can't help but wonder why he hasn't arrived."

"Why not go look?" Morgan asked simply, and she turned to look at him in surprise as another fresh round of red made its way into her cheeks. She could easily think of a dozen reasons why she couldn't just pick up and leave to look for him, and many were the result of wondering what state she may find him in. The yukata she and her friends had been dressed in was not an easy garment to put on, and it had taken quite awhile for her to be put into her own. She could imagine Inigo refusing any sort of aid because of his ability to embarrass so easily, and having to don an unfamiliar piece of clothing could be a valid excuse for his lateness. If Morgan was thinking of those kind of reasons he didn't say so, and he continued on at her embarrassed silence, "I mean, he obviously isn't here... If you want to find him, the best solution would be getting up and doing so, wouldn't you agree?"

Knowing he had a point even if it embarrassed her to death to admit it, Lucina couldn't answer him for a long moment. Morgan's simplicity was as shame-inducing as it could be freeing, and she fidgeted as she struggled with what would be best for her to do. She was tired of waiting, that much she could admit freely, but... finding him could also prove too awkward for her to stand. Ducking her head as she twisted her hands awkwardly together, she mumbled mostly to her knees rather than her brother, "I... I suppose..."

Morgan chuckled a little, vastly amused by the embarrassment he hadn't really meant to incite in his elder sibling. While he admitted there was an odd sense of accomplishment in making his sister even more shy than she had made him earlier that night, he still didn't really want her to waste the night because of his teasing. Folding his arms across his chest and trying his best to look foreboding, Morgan warned her in the most scolding voice he could manage, "Lucina, if you don't get up of your own volition and start looking for him, I'll just drag you through the inn by the hand and make you look."

Red flared high in her cheeks at the image Morgan painted for her, and almost at once Lucina rose to her feet so Morgan wouldn't make good on his threat. She knew he had just enough lack of pride to do it and not care about how he made himself look, and she wasn't willing to test him and see if he was bluffing. He grinned devilishly up at her, and that only made her decide all the quicker that she should go hunting for Inigo herself to spare the humiliation of being dragged about by her little brother, "All right, all right! I'll go! Just promise that you won't follow me to make sure I keep my word!"

"I won't, as long as you promise that you'll honestly try to look." Morgan shot back with a lighthearted shrug, and his smile remained brilliant and cheeky as he met his sister's blazing eyes without a hint of fear. He had never much been one to shy away from a challenge, and his sister always presented him with the best ones. She glanced at the sprawling hallways behind her while biting her lip, but he could see she was honest about what she had said, which soothed him and let him continue his gentle teasing, "If you come back without him, I'm going to be very upset with you. I might even rope Mother into making you find him."

Eyes widening at the threat, Lucina spluttered for an answer at the very thought of her mother getting in on Morgan's teasing. For all her seriousness when it came to battle, Skye was notoriously playful and likely would jump on any chance to embarrass her if it was presented. What was worse, she wasn't even sure how her mother honestly felt about her being courted by Inigo, as they had never really spoken seriously about it. While Inigo had initially been frightened of how her father would react to finding out about them, Lucina had warned him it would be her mother who would probably present the worst challenge.

"N-No! That will _not_ be necessary!" Shaking her head vehemently, Lucina scrambled for a way to ensure Morgan would quit his teasing and think twice about bringing their parents in on anything that happened between her and Inigo. She quickly struck gold as she remembered her brother coming to her for help almost a fortnight ago in a very desperate state, and she turned to glower at him as she returned his threat with one of her own, "And if you even think about telling Mother, I _will_ make sure she and Father both know exactly what it was that happened to their tent two weeks ago!"

Morgan paled spectacularly in response to his sister's threat, and when he swallowed it was rather audible as he imagined the consequences that would follow that particular secret being let out. Waving his hands wildly, Morgan's voice cracked somewhat as he repeated her denial hastily, "No way, that will so not be necessary! Truce, truce! I'll behave, I promise!"

Lucina wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to laugh or curse at the position she had found herself in with her brother, but she was honestly glad that they could banter so wildly about such petty things. Such moments were rare and treasured in her memory of her childhood, and even when she was cursing his name for a variety of his eccentricities and pranks... She did love him fiercely. Shaking her head yet still blushing right up to her ears, Lucina turned towards the hall and said flatly, "I think I'll be going before either of us changes our mind and decides to make this any worse."

"Good idea." Morgan agreed sheepishly, and he traded a carefree smile with his sister when she turned to look at him over her shoulder to let him know he was already forgiven and she held him no ill will. She left after giving him a nod, vanishing quickly into the hallways that sprawled out in a surprising manner despite the inn's size. He watched her go with a little chuckle, relaxing into his position on the steps as he wondered why his sister was so painfully easy to tease. Both he and his mother had quite a lot of fun teasing her, and he would have assumed she would be somewhat used to such loving attention by now.

"Where's your sister heading off to?"

Nah's curious call immediately snapped him out of his musing, and he smiled lopsidedly at the half-blooded manakete when she sat down next to him without preamble. She looked surprisingly fetching in her crimson yukata, and a matching flower had been found and tucked behind her sharpened ear since he had last seen her. She didn't seem to be paying any attention to how hard it was to move in her new outfit, but rather continued to watch him expectantly, knowing he would answer and completely ready to press him if he made her wait.

His smile broadening, Morgan leaned back on one hand while he raised the other to gently tug on one of Nah's braids. He explained lightly, his dark eyes flashing with a mixture of mischief and satisfaction, "She's off to find Inigo. Where else would she be going? It took a bit of cajoling to make her go, admittedly, but I finally managed it."

Confusion flickered across Nah's face, and she glanced towards the hall before back at the tactician she had fallen so desperately in love with. He was grinning now, and there was not an ounce of repentance in him when she turned back and glared at him in understanding. Inigo had quite the reason for being late, something Morgan knew full well, and she wasn't sure whether to indulge his mischief or scold him for being so underhanded. She settled on scolding him since he looked so guiltless, though inwardly she admitted her navy-haired tactician was extremely skilled if he could manipulate his sister with such ease, "Morgan, you are a terrible excuse for a brother! You know why Inigo was late! He _told_ you why he would be late! Why would you send her off after him, knowing full well where he'd be right now?!"

Laughing despite the earful he well-deserved, Morgan wasn't sure why he didn't feel bad for sending his sister after the mercenary. He hadn't been surprised when Inigo had spoken to him earlier that afternoon, and he hadn't hesitated in giving Inigo what he had been asking for, either. Still, he mused that because he had let the dark-haired youth off so easily, it only seemed fair that he got his chance to be a tiny bit mean in response later.

Nah's expression tipped the scales further in the way of amusement rather than guilt, and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling even harder. The poor auburn-haired girl looked torn between laughter and indignance on Lucina's behalf, which only made him feel justified for his actions, and he told her so as he snorted with mirth, "Why? I'll tell you why! Because I'm her brother! Because of the exact same reason why you're trying not to laugh right now! Someone needed to give them an excuse to have some privacy, especially tonight of all nights! Trust me, she'll thank me for this later! I know my own sister, Nah!"

"She's going to chase you around these springs with Falchion, that's what she's going to do." Nah argued back, but she was smiling despite herself and there was no heat in her voice now. She hated to admit it, but Morgan did have a bit of a point when he had brought up privacy. Severa had made quite the statement earlier by leaving with Owain in middle of the festivities, and Nah had a feeling that many of the other soldiers were taking advantage of the semi-vacation the hot springs were providing them with in the exact same manner. It simply made sense to be with the one you loved in such a place, and she couldn't argue with that type of logic no matter how she tried.

Shaking her head but now no longer trying to fight for appearance's sake, Nah leaned into Morgan's shoulder with a soft giggle. He immediately wrapped his arm about her waist, drawing her in closer and nuzzling his face into her hair as if it was the most natural thing to do. Savouring his warmth, Nah cuddled happily into his embrace even as she informed him flatly, "I'm not going to save you when she does, just so you know. I may love you Morgan, but you definitely will deserve whatever thrashing your sister will dish out to you over this particular scheme."

Resting his chin on the top of her head, Morgan admitted inwardly that she was probably right to say so even if he didn't think it would happen. It was something they needed, he was certain of it, and he didn't really think he was doing anything wrong by giving his sister and the man who loved her a little bit of an extra shove. He doubted his sister would remember he had sent her after Inigo at all once the night was over anyway. 'Or at least... I'm hoping really hard that she doesn't remember... Maybe I should ask Nah to pray to Naga for me and ask for a little bit of mercy, just in case...'

* * *

Inigo grunted under his breath as he struggled for what had to be the fifth time with the sash that was meant to be tied about his waist. He wished unhappily that he had paid more attention to the dark-haired merchant when she had helped him into the outfit for the first time during the battle earlier that day, but she was no longer there to aid him and he had no choice but to make do. He knew he was late, and in his haste to dress and join his comrades, he had only really succeeded in further getting lost in how he was supposed to be dressing in the formal clothing.

His errands had taken him longer than he had planned, and he winced inwardly as he wondered what everyone would be thinking about him being so late to the party. Grumbling several choice curses, Inigo hoped at least that Morgan would hold to his word to be silent about where he had snuck off to. The navy-haired youth was rather unpredictable in his mischief, and had succeeded in outdoing his mother in at least that manner if nothing else. While he had secured what he'd wanted from Lucina's little brother, he had a strange feeling Morgan wasn't going to be as agreeing as he had seemed to be earlier that day.

The thought made his throat tighten, and his hands became lumps of metal as he stopped what he was doing at the very idea. He heard rather then felt himself swallow, and his hands dropped from the sash to hang limply at his sides. Any and all courage he had been mustering up over the past few days seemed to have been spent all in a single afternoon, and the mercenary couldn't help but ask himself if he needed more time to again bolster his stores before going through with his plan.

The moment such treasonous wonders came into his mind, Inigo felt a knee-jerk desire to slap himself, and hard. He had spent too much time already hesitating and debating, and he doubted that he would ever get such a chance as the one he had been presented with recently. The atmosphere of the springs was the perfect thing he had needed, and it saved him the trouble of trying to find a better location than a strange village, or a camp where privacy didn't seem to exist.

'Stop being such a coward, Inigo. You've lived through more battles than any soldier has the right to have survived through already. It should be nothing to do this.' Inigo scolded himself with an inward snort of anger, but even as he tried to give himself an earful, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the truth. Battle, in and of itself, was already a terrifying affair... yet, he almost wished he was gearing up for another fight instead of winding himself up for this.

"Gods, why is this so _hard_?!" Inigo groaned aloud, and he raised his hands to press his face into them as he wondered at his emotions. He almost felt like a child again, fleeing from any girl he saw because he was just too scared to speak to them. He'd cursed his father for inheriting his gynophobia, and now he realized he'd never honestly gotten over it, either. At least not when it came to the most important woman in his life, at any rate. "This is so idiotic, even for me!"

The dark-haired mercenary's angry tirade at himself was ended before it could even begin by a three sharp and even knocks that he would have recognized even in his sleep. The colour fled his face at once, and he instantly reached for his sash in an effort to tie it closed with renewed vigour as he called out in a weak croak, "Uh, L-Lucina? J-Just a second, I'll be right there!"

Stumbling forward as he meant to open the door, Inigo felt his sandalled feet catch on the end of the belt he hadn't managed to wrap yet. He had time to curse himself for the utterly absurdity of the moment, but even his quick reflexes couldn't save him as he went toppling over with the belt neatly wrapping itself around his ankle. His elbow crashed hard into the ground, and he groaned in pain as the rest of his body followed in the most inelegant manner he could possibly imagine. "Gods be damned!"

To finish the cliche, Lucina opened the door herself the instant she heard the thud, and Inigo fervently prayed for a quick and merciless death as she scanned the room for him before finding him on the floor at her feet. The worry in her eyes faded by a fraction and was warmed by fondness, but it did nothing to save his face as she let herself smile just the slightest bit for the position he'd ended up him. Groaning again, Inigo ducked his face into his arm, ignoring the throbbing pain in his elbow with a muffled, "Oh, just kill me now. Just get it over with. I don't want to live anymore. This is so stupid it's not even funny."

Lucina stifled a laugh at his melodrama, and was glad to hear his snark as it only meant nothing but his pride had really been injured by his momentary burst of clumsiness. Stepping neatly around him, Lucina closed the door behind her to spare him the embarrassment of any passing comrades or innkeepers having to see his position. He didn't seem inclined to get up either as he heard her moving, but she didn't expect anything else as she spotted the redness in his ears peeking through his dark hair.

Knowing he was honestly mortified at himself, Lucina tried her best to keep a handle on her amusement for his sake. Making sure she wouldn't fall over and join him in the process, Lucina awkwardly lowered herself down next to him before reaching out to gently lay her hand on his back. Again he didn't stir, keeping his face hidden in his arms, and she had to bite down on her lower lip to stop from laughing at him. She mused it wasn't entirely the best position to find him in, sprawled out on the floor right when she opened the door of all things, but it did go a long way to proving he'd been trying to get out of his room to join the party in as quick a manner as possible. That alone softened any ideas she'd had about scolding him for making her wait and then search for him, and she called quietly when he continued to lay still, "Inigo, are you going to lay there all night?"

"I'm thinking about it." Inigo answered into his arms, but as he felt Lucina's hand gently trace a path up his spine to fondly brush over his hair, he knew he was already beaten. Letting out a sigh for appearance's sake, he relaxed himself under her caress before peeking out over his shoulder to see her kneeling next to him. She was smiling gently, if a bit playfully, but he knew she wouldn't tease him which made it easier for him to continue wearily, "You're not going to let me, are you?"

"Considering I left the party to find you... No, not really." Lucina replied with an apologetic grin, and Inigo heaved a second sigh but he answered her with a tiny smile nonetheless. Standing back up, Lucina stepped back and watched him do the same after a moment of hesitation that proved he was still considering just spending the rest of the night flat on his face out of shame. As he pushed himself up to his knees, something small rolled out of his sleeve and across the floor with a crisp and metallic thud, and she had just enough time to see his eyes widen in horror before she reached out automatically to catch it before it rolled out of both of their grasps.

Inigo had enough time again to curse as Lucina plucked the object from the floor, and his protests for her to hand it back quickly died in his throat as her look of polite curiosity turned into surprise. Now wishing he had stayed face-down on the floor, Inigo swallowed audibly as the navy-haired princess rolled the small golden band between her fingers in shock, her eyes as perfectly round as the ring as she tried to digest what she was holding. He could only watch in mute silence as she ran a fingertip over the swirling pattern that decorated the gold, and he wished he'd found a different place to hide the accursed thing as she finally looked away from the ring to his face in silent but extremely loud question.

Realizing that any and all attempts to hide his intentions were well beyond his reach, Inigo let out his third sigh in as many minutes and shook his head in tired abandon. There was no point in allowing his nerves to get in the way, and his exasperation that everything had gone so terrifically wrong had all but banished his worries regardless. He smiled somewhat to himself, remembering what he had told her before when he had found her after she'd accidentally eavesdropped on him and his father arguing, and he repeated the line now with a hint of an ironic chuckle, "I suppose the cat's out of the bag now, isn't it?"

Lucina twitched, recognizing the same words and tone he had used almost instantly, and she felt her face reddening just as it had before when she'd opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her in a pique with a tiny, bitter smile curling at his lips. Now he looked almost as exhausted as he had then, and she wasn't entirely sure what to say or how to act as he remained on his knees in front of her, head hanging and a defeated smile curling at his lips. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with the small ring that was sitting so heavily in her outstretched hand, and she couldn't decide whether to look at it or the man responsible for making it, either.

"Well, seeing as there's obviously no point in trying to pretend you didn't just see that... Do you think it'd be okay if I took that back for a second?" Inigo asked her with a small and strained laugh, and Lucina robotically reached out to give him the ring without a word. Had it been any other situation, Inigo mused to himself that her stunned expression probably would have been funny. The princess was an iron-willed woman, something she had inherited from both of her parents, but at the moment none of that firmness seemed to exist within her. She looked lost, almost like a child, and he felt a pulse of unease go through him as he wondered if maybe he was doing the right thing.

Still, it was much too late to hide it now, and to try to pretend that it hadn't happened wouldn't much change anything between them, either. The mercenary had no choice but to work with what he had been given, and he pushed himself up to one knee, hating the fact that the yukata didn't really seem to want to work with him in that position. Still, he didn't let it bother him overmuch, and he looked up to meet those staring eyes with his own before beginning awkwardly, "This isn't exactly the way I wanted to do this, so I hope you don't mind if I sound a bit... well, like your brother, for lack of a better example."

The weak joke managed to break the ice, and though it was ridiculous, Lucina couldn't help but laugh at the comparison. The heat in her face was burning hotter now, and to her surprise, it wasn't going higher at it tended to when she was embarrassed or caught off guard. Rather, the warmth was travelling south, settling into an uncomfortable mass in the pit of her stomach that made her feel both dizzy and weighed down.

With the hand that wasn't holding that ring, Inigo reached up to take her left one in his, and she jumped as that seething ball in her stomach gave a violent squeeze. His fingers were callused and rough, much like her own from years of continuous swordplay and battle, and as she returned the little squeeze he gave to hers, she found herself wishing abruptly that her hands could be smooth and supple like any other young woman's should have been. The thought seemed so out of place that her nervous laughter died at once, and she bit down on her lower lip as she wondered if perhaps she'd simply gone mad.

If Inigo noticed her inner thoughts he didn't say so, but rather squeezed her hand again before letting out another long breath. His shoulders relaxed with that inhale, and when he smiled again it seemed much more natural and at ease. His voice was calm, surprisingly even for the embarrassment and awkwardness she knew he had to be feeling from that shade of rouge in his cheeks when he began slowly, "Lucina, I've been mad about you ever since we were children... and I never thought I'd have the chance to tell you so. Knowing that you returned my feelings made me the happiest man walking this earth, and I couldn't imagine there would be anything more that I'd want than that... but... well, in recent times, I realized how wrong I was. There is something else I want, and... I'm hoping... that perhaps you feel the same greed that has consumed me lately."

The words came smoother as he spoke them, and Inigo felt his confidence returning as his smile broadened a little and even took on a tinge of his familiar roguish charm. It wasn't entirely how he had imagined proposing to her, but now that he had begun, like any and every dance he had ever attempted, he found himself being lost in the moment and not much caring about anything else. "The reason I was so late today, the reason why I wasn't with you already when the party started... was because I was sneaking to the other side of the inn so I could beg your parents to give me permission to marry you."

Lucina gasped in alarm, and the blush that had been making its way out of her cheeks returned with a vengeance. He had told her outright that he was terrified of her family, and that he was certain Chrom would likely kill him, but suddenly hearing that he had braved such fear just to ask for her hand left her robbed of sense and speech. She didn't want to know how that particular conversation had gone, especially since she knew just how fiercely protective her parents could be, even if she was not technically theirs. From the awkward smile on Inigo's face, she could imagine it had gone just as she imagined it would have, and Inigo did not surprise her when he confirmed it with a chuckle, "While your father didn't chop me to bloody bits, and your mother _and_ brother didn't turn me into a pile of ash where I stood for even saying the word 'marriage'... they succeeded in telling me very clearly that if I ever screw up and make that smile of yours turn into tears, I will not be long for this world. But, and pardon my arrogance, I don't think the odds of that happening are very good."

His cheek softened, turned into that gentle warmth that had made her fall in love with him in the first place, and he continued in an earnest voice that she'd never heard before as his hand tightened ever so slightly about hers, "I love you, Lucina. I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile, and hearing your laugh... because there's simply no higher happiness for me than that. Once this blasted war comes to an end... when peace finally returns and there's no need to worry about what may happen tomorrow, because tomorrow will be something to look forward to rather than dread... will you marry me?"

She had expected the words, she had known everything he was saying was leading up to those four little words that had the power to bring even the most steadfast of women to their knees, but all the same she had to inhale sharply at the unbridled joy that swept so savagely through her slim frame. Tears burned in her eyes and made her chest ache, and she would have shouted her answer to the heavens if she could find the breath to do so. Instead her throat was tight and her tongue felt heavy in her mouth, but she couldn't keep him waiting by saying nothing. She meant to only nod once, but her muscles refused to agree, and soon she was nodding repeatedly as her jaw unlocked and allowed her to whisper tightly, "Yes... Yes, oh gods, yes! With everything that I am, Inigo, yes!"

Inigo's smile was brilliant as he took her left hand in his and then led the ring to its proper place on her finger. It felt warm and snug the second he withdrew, and almost as if it was always meant to be there. He didn't get up but rather continued to grin at her, and the expression unlocked the rest of her body. Without a thought she threw herself at him, and he tumbled back with a laughed curse as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His laughter died at once, and she felt him growl in satisfaction as he leaned back against the wall and pulled her closer with a firm hand when she deepened the kiss boldly. His left hand tangled in her hair, pushing her even closer, and she didn't resist at all. Rather, her arms tightened around his shoulders, and she sighed with pleasure as his right hand traced the shape of her spine through the silky material of her yukata before resting on the small of her back.

She had meant initially to draw away once she had kissed him to repeat her answer, but Inigo didn't allow her to, and she suddenly wasn't much interested in it. The ball of heat in her stomach contracted violently as Inigo's fingers spread and pressed insistently against her back, and she felt herself melt further against his chest in response. It felt different than any of their usual embraces, even those fear-tinged ones that had made them throw away any semblance of decorum as they found each other safe and alive after a hard-fought battle. There was a new edge to this kiss that Lucina both liked and feared, and she wasn't entirely sure which was the stronger as she found herself sliding atop of his legs to straddle him.

A low groan left his lips at the new positioning, and Lucina took full advantage of the sound to further increase the passion. His fingers tightened in her hair, and the hand on her back became rougher for half of an instant before he was suddenly holding her back from slipping in closer as she wanted. His breathing was coming in gasps, and his eyes were dark and wild as he muttered tersely, "W-Wait... Wait, don't... I won't be able to stop if you do that..."

An electric tingle went through her skin and doused the flame that had been burning out of control in her blood as she took in exactly where she was for the first time since she'd kissed him. A little jolt of horror demanded that she jerk away as she realized what she had initiated, but her body felt heavy and wouldn't allow her to move. Her breathing matched his own, and she was aware of a harsh sort of hunger than she had only before felt in the barest of whispers roaring in her ears now.

Lucina shook her head, at first slowly, but then with honest vehemence. She didn't want him to stop, and moreover, she couldn't well imagine it. She loved him, and wanted him to continue, knowing full well where it would eventually lead them. They had always been cautious before, never allowing a touch to linger too long or a kiss to become too aggressive... but the rules, the boundaries, didn't seem to apply anymore, and she pointed that out in a whisper that didn't much sound like it was coming from her anymore, "I don't want you to stop. Why should we? It isn't as if... we won't be husband and wife soon, right?"

Inigo blinked, surprised by her candour, and worse, by his instantaneous physical response to it. She had a point even if he didn't really want to think about it, and he almost groaned in realization. It had been the one barrier between them, though they both had erected it in mute understanding, and suddenly it could now crumble down without any worry. She had said yes, and that made all of the difference. Still, a little voice that sounded irritatingly like his own was telling him not to be satisfied with just that, especially when she looked as dazed as he felt from their earlier kiss, and he clung to his control with both hands as he shot back, "S-Soon isn't now... and do you really... want to... do this out of wedlock? What if someone found out? Couldn't that hurt you?"

"I'm not the princess of Ylisse. Not here. It wouldn't matter." Lucina retorted firmly, and for the first time since she had entered the past, had realized with an aching pain that the people before her weren't her real family... she was thrilled with the thought. She had no honest duties to uphold, no rules or boundaries that would stop her from marrying whoever she wanted or doing whatever she wished when the war ended. She was nothing more than a woman in love. Her eyes glittered with challenge, and she pointed out with a wicked laugh as she took complete and utter satisfaction in that knowledge, "There's no reputation for me to uphold to other nobles, Inigo. I'm not a princess in this time. I'm just a woman in love with her fiance. I can do whatever I want."

The realization that she was right wasn't nearly as bitter a blow as he knew it should have been, and Inigo laughed inwardly at his lack of control. Any arguments he presented were simply weak and petty shields he was trying to use to get around his own terror of what she was asking from him, and what he wanted from her. It was one thing to tease or joke about whose bed he would be sharing during the night, but they both knew exactly what kind of man he was. He had never kissed a woman before her, and he treated the act of sharing a bed with all the gravity a true gentleman was meant to. He had been taught much better than he ever let on, and Lucina knew that once he had let down that dandy mask he was always wearing.

Raising his hand, Inigo traced the curve of her upper lip as he wondered how he could possibly answer her challenge in words. Several more excuses raced through his mind, but he couldn't use them even if he wanted to. He mused that the spring's magic was working on him just as much as it had on the rest of his comrades, and he remembered spotting Severa and Owain laughing to themselves as they hurried through the halls secretly to the tangerine-haired mercenary's room. There was no point to resisting, and he muttered through a low chuckle as he relaxed and admitted defeat, "Gods, you're not fighting fair... I'm trying to be a gentleman here and you're not letting me. What am I supposed to do when you get so assertive?"

"Get used to it, I suppose. It'd be a change of pace from doing all of the chasing for once, wouldn't you agree?" Lucina asked with a sly laugh, and from the glint in Inigo's eyes, she could see he was taken with her turnabout. Glad that all of her time spent being on the opposite end of Skye and Morgan's sharpened tongues had allowed her to copy their skills, Lucina curled her fingers into Inigo's hair as she leaned in close and murmured with an earnest desperation she hadn't expected herself to feel, "Please... Don't ask me to leave you and pretend this didn't happen. I'm tired of parting from you at night and going alone to my bed... Let me stay with you, Inigo. Please."

Inigo smiled slightly, and he brushed his hand along her cheek before gently settling it on her neck and pulling. She came willingly, her eyes closing in expectation, and he didn't disappoint her as he whispered just before their lips touched, "All right... It's not as if I could very well tell you to leave at this point anyway."

Murmuring in satisfaction as he kissed her, Lucina savoured her victory as her arms once more tightened fiercely about his shoulders. The hand that had been resting lightly, tentatively, on the small of her back became hard and insistent again as he pushed her willing body even closer to him. Spreading her legs to better fit with him, Lucina gasped in surprise as she came into contact with him, and she heard him groan low in his throat at the pressure like a wounded animal. The sound however held not an ounce of pain, and encouraged by that, she didn't resist him when he tugged her fully astride him and increased the hunger of their kiss.

She felt his hands drifting along her body, one moving up from her back and the other moving down from her hair, and they settled on her shoulders before gently pulling her yukata open. He moved slowly, lazily, almost as if he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing as he pushed the silky material further down her shoulders to bare her to him. She pulled back from his kiss as she felt the cool air touch her bare skin, and her cheeks flushed brightly as she began an awkward protest, "U-Um... Inigo, I..."

Inigo smiled as he leaned forward when she pulled away, and he nuzzled against her neck as he tried to stifle a laugh. She was surprisingly shy despite all attempts to show confidence, and he took a bit of satisfaction in knowing he was one of the few who could make her lose her footing. Running his thumb errantly down the hem of her robe, Inigo kissed gently at her exposed collarbone as he continued to pull the cloth away.

Gasping at the new touch, Lucina bit down on her lower lip, forgetting herself for a moment as she tried to make sense of what he was doing. He nuzzled lightly along her shoulder, tracing the shape with his lips in an absent way that made her skin burn, and when he returned to her throat she tilted her head to the side automatically to give him more room. He distracted her so thoroughly with the touch that she didn't even notice when he pulled the yukata's top half fully down to her waist, and the feeling of his hands caressing her bare skin was magic.

Sighing in pleasure, Lucina closed her eyes as he nipped lightly at her throat, once more moving south to unexplored territory. Her fingers curled in his hair by themselves, holding him closer lest he decide to pull away, and she shifted to better feel him pressing against her to soothe that ache between her legs. She felt him stiffen underneath her, surprised by the movement, then with a little growl, his mouth travelled still lower until she gave a soft gasp of alarm.

Her fingers tightened in his hair but she didn't try to pull him away, and taking that as a sign that she wasn't about to make him stop, Inigo continued with his exploration. She groaned low in her throat and shifted again in his lap, and he ran one hand up her stomach to add to the torture his mouth was already wreaking on her body. Her groans grew louder at this, and drunk on the sounds of her pleasure, Inigo slid his free hand between their bodies, under the folds of her robes to stroke her through her smallclothes.

The breath in her lungs escaped in a little cry at the foreign touch, and Lucina was torn between the urge to tell him to stop and to continue. His touch was gentle, unsure, completely maddening, and she couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing. Any thoughts she had seemed to vanish before she could give them any real shape, and breathing was a struggle as he took her lack of protest as permission to continue. Her body followed his instructions to relax and bend along with his touch, and she gripped at his shoulders to steady herself as her muscles lost their will to listen to her mind.

Then he was inside of the barrier her smallclothes had made, stroking and teasing her directly, and Lucina felt her mind go blank at the sudden pleasure. It felt far too good to be real, and she dug her fingernails deep into his skin in a desperate attempt to anchor herself. If she was causing him hurt, Inigo showed no sign, and he again kissed a path north and up her neck before nipping lightly at her ear. She jerked in surprise at the sensation, heightening the pleasure of his torture, and she whimpered as she felt a deep pressure begging for release from within, "I-Inigo..."

His breathing heavy at the sound of his name on her lips, Inigo added speed and strength to his touch to further drive any and all sense out of her head. Her hips moved gently at first with his rhythm, content to let him guide her, then it was harder, demanding as she spiralled closer to the edge. Inigo gave her no time to think, only to react, and she cried out as that pressure suddenly let go with an explosion that shattered her from the inside out. "Nngh!"

Collapsing in his waiting arms, Lucian struggled to breathe as her heart raced wildly out of control in her ears. She felt weak and shivery, hot yet oddly cool, and she wasn't entirely sure what to think about what he had just done to her. He held her easily, nuzzling repeatedly into her neck as he waited for her to reassemble herself, and when her mind had finally cleared enough to allow her to speak again, her voice shook as she asked him weakly, "Wh-What... Wh-Why did you...?"

"I... uh... heard that when it's a woman's first time, that, er... it's easier if you attend to her before you actually _do_ anything." Inigo explained with a sheepish laugh, and his blush had returned as he watched her eyes widen in surprise, then glitter with a mixture of pleasure and gratitude. He admitted that he'd never much thought he'd have honest use for the more risque gossip that could be heard around the barracks when ale flowed a bit too freely between friends, but he was rather glad he had paid attention now. Ducking his head as he had a difficult time meeting her gaze despite what had just happened between them, he continued in an awkward mumble, "I know it's going to be painful, but I thought if I could make it easier on you, then..."

Touched by his thoughtfulness, and rather surprised that she hadn't even paused to consider such a thing, Lucina leaned in close to kiss him smartly to show her approval. She realized immediately what a mistake that was as Inigo refused to let her pull back, and she moaned in surprise as he pushed her gently from his lap and onto his pallet in a smooth movement without breaking the kiss. The sheets felt surprisingly cold against her skin, but then the temperature didn't much matter as he leaned down over her, warming her body with his as they kissed deeply.

Emboldened by the desire he wasn't even trying to hide anymore, Lucina reached up to pull his yukata open and off of his shoulders as he had done to her. He shivered slightly as she ran her fingernails lightly down his skin in the process, and she smiled in satisfaction as the thin material came sliding down about his waist. She tugged gently at the half-done sash, pulling it loose easily, and she couldn't help but tease as he blinked in surprise, "You really were having a hard time with this earlier, weren't you?"

"I was in a rush." Inigo defended himself with a laugh, and he promptly returned the favour by fiddling with her own belt and having it untied within moments. Her blush had returned as he pulled her yukata fully open, and he smiled gently when she self-consciously began to cross her arms in an attempt to hide herself from his gaze. She froze midway, as if realizing how ridiculous she had to look after what he had just done to her, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning down and stealing a quick kiss.

Her arms wound themselves once more around his neck to hold him there as she answered his touch with her own, and Inigo sighed in defeat as she arched up into him to better the sensation of his body resting atop of hers. Their legs wound together as their embrace became heated again, and Lucina felt her hands moving without her consent to trace the shape of his chest before moving steadily south. Inigo growled deeply against her mouth at her exploration, and she continued eagerly as she realized he was rather enjoying her taking the lead this time.

Her hands continued to drift down his body, following the muscled curve of his abdomen before tracing the shape of his waist. She felt a dull throb of surprise by his size, and she wondered errantly to herself when the young boy she remembered running away from her when they were children had grown into a man. Moving her hands still lower, she listened to him gasp with satisfaction as she ran a careful finger over the proof of his arousal through his smallclothes. The dark-haired mercenary shuddered, his breathing hitching as she applied the slightest bit of pressure in her caress, and he ground out her name between his teeth, "Lucina..."

A surge of heat went through her at his call of her name, and Lucina wondered dizzily if he had felt the same sort of pleasure she did when she had been the one gasping for him. It was a strangely intoxicating to know that she had such power over him, and she felt breathless as he gritted his teeth audibly when she repeated the stroking motion with more confidence than before. She wanted to please him for no other reason than to please him, and knowing that she could made her brave. He groaned almost as if he had been run through as her hands moved insistently in their play, and he shook his head as he gasped, "D-Don't... Gods, Lucina, please don't... I can't..."

"Then don't."

The whispered challenge broke him completely, and Inigo let the last of his resistance, the last of his hesitations go. She had struck him when he had been most vulnerable, and from that satisfied gleam in her sea-blue eyes, he knew it had been her intention. With a low growl he leaned down over her and kissed her senseless, and she groaned with pleasure as she arched up to press herself into him. Nudging her legs apart, Inigo rested his weight between them and hissed in satisfaction at the answering pressure of her legs winding about his waist to keep in him place. His voice was ragged when he slipped his hand again between them to find that spot where she wanted him the most, "Tell me right away if it hurts, Lucina..."

Her body stiffened as Inigo again began to probe and tease her, preparing her for what was to come, and Lucina bit down on her lower lip to stifle her moan of pleasure. The way he touched her made her wonder how on earth he could ever bring her pain, though the logical half of her mind knew better. She couldn't resist him and didn't much want to as he pulled her smallclothes free from her, and she closed her eyes tightly as he gently slipped his hand under her back to further lift her hips and aid in the removal, "Inigo..."

Inigo didn't ask her for permission and she knew that he wouldn't as he gently hooked her legs about his waist again. His eyes were dark and serious as he met her gaze, and she offered him a hint of a smile to let him know what was in her thoughts. There was no more room in her for fear or hesitation, only a desperation that demanded completion of what they had begun. He returned her smile weakly, brushing his hand along the curve of her upper lip before he slid inside of her with one hard thrust of his hips.

Lucina winced in surprise at the pain, but she made no other sign of her discomfort as she took in the opposite sensations that were surging through her body. She had expected the pain, every single hushed whisper and awkward giggle she had shared amongst her friends had prepared her for the pain, but it still felt extremely strange to feel hurt after so much intense pleasure. Holding her breath as she took stock of what was happening to her body, Lucina felt Inigo's breath on her ear as he held himself completely still to give her time to adjust.

The pain she was feeling from the intrusion was tolerable, she had suffered many worse injuries that had left her in pure agony before, and the pleasure she was already feeling made the discomfort easy to forget. Lying still however wasn't much of an option, and without waiting for his permission, shifted her hips experimentally. The response was instant, and Lucina hissed at the surge of warmth that exploded up her spine as she took him in deeper than he had initially pushed. Inigo gasped in alarm when she moved, almost as if he was of mind to tell her to stop, but she paid him no mind as she repeated the move with a long and sensuous thrust of her hips.

"Gods..." Inigo groaned through his teeth as his body reacted automatically to her movement, and he felt her nails score his shoulders as he did so. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but the sound she made when he slowly began to find his rhythm proved she liked what he was doing, and he needed no second bidding to continue. She was pliant and willing underneath him, just as eager and hungry as him, and that was all he needed to know and feel.

Gasping as he pushed harder, Lucina let go of his shoulders and instead curled her fingers in the slick material of the robe that had been spread out underneath her when he'd pulled it loose. The low sounds of his pleasure were music to her ears, and she panted for air as her mind spun out of control. She had entertained the idea of what it would feel like to be his lover before, had wished for it more times than she ever would admit aloud, but she hadn't anticipated the level of ecstasy, both physical and emotional, that he could give to her with such a simple act.

Inigo kissed her passionately as he felt himself losing the battle to keep his sanity, and she groaned his name against his lips as she felt the same agonizing pressure making itself known to her again. He'd driven her mad once, but the sensation of having him inside of her, having having taken him into herself willingly, made it all the sweeter to bear. She found no reason to fight against the pleasure, and as his thrusts grew harder, wilder, she knew she would have lost the will to do so if she had even had it in the first place.

Lucina's hands bunched the sheets underneath her in a desperate grip as she again felt that frightening and sweet sensation of falling over the edge, and she cried out his name as she surrendered wholeheartedly to her release. Her end triggered his own, and with a low and anguished curse, Inigo closed his eyes and followed her example of sweet surrender with her name on his lips. Her legs tightened about his waist as they locked together for a moment, feeling something bittersweetly familiar and strange passing between them. It was over as quickly as it had come, and they collapsed together, shivering wildly as they gripped tightly to one another in an effort to find an anchor to reality now that the moment of insanity had passed.

She felt weak and breathless again as she lay curled up in his arms, and from the way he was breathing as if he had just battled his way through a swathe of Risen without pause... he was just as exhausted and stunned by what had happened as she was. A soft laugh escaped her as she rolled onto her side and nuzzled against his shoulder, and she murmured in a dazed sort of sigh as she took complete and utter satisfaction in her present condition, "That... was amazing..."

"Yeah..." Inigo agreed with a weak chuckle, and he ran his hand gently through her unkempt hair as she lay happy and tired against him. She didn't much look as if she wanted to move, and he couldn't blame her either as he felt completely and utterly drained in the best way. It was a strange sort of peace, and as he again ran his fingers through her hair to put some order back to it, he mused that he had never felt closer to her, both physically and spiritually. Tugging absently at the sheets, Inigo tried his best to wrap the thin bedding about their entwined bodies before he leaned forward to kiss her temple and asked hesitantly, "I didn't... hurt you, did I?"

Smiling at his concern, Lucina nuzzled happily into his shoulder before giving him a warm squeeze. She was exhausted beyond words, but it was a happy sort of tired and she wouldn't have traded it for anything. Cuddling into the sheets and feeling his arms tightening about her waist the second she did so, Lucina answered him honestly, earnestly, "It hurt only slightly at the beginning... but it was nothing that I wasn't expecting. It was wonderful, Inigo. And had I the energy right now, I'd be asking for a repeat performance... So, don't concern yourself with how I'm feeling. I am _perfectly_ content."

Inigo grinned at the blunt words that he completely agreed with, and he pulled her gently across his chest so he could better hold her. She relaxed completely into the new embrace, tucking her face into his shoulder while he shook with little chuckles. Her breathing was deep and even, and he mused with more laughter that she was liable to fall asleep on him without much trouble. He felt much the same, and he kissed her temple again before sighing in relief, "Good... I'm happy to hear that."

Raising her hand from where it had been laying over his heart, Lucina examined the golden band that decorated her ring finger with a tiny smile. The intricate carvings in the gold looked more beautiful to her now then they had when she had first seen it, and she felt a warm glow permeating her body from within as she mused on having his mark on her for all to see now. The thought made her reflect on what Inigo had done before he had given it to her, and she peeked at him curiously before a grim sort of realization sank through the many levels of bliss that were clouding her thoughts. 'Morgan...'

Propping herself up a little, Lucina frowned deeply as she wondered what she would do if she did remember Inigo's words correctly before they had effectively lost track of what they'd been doing. Inigo's smile faded to be replaced with a concern frown of his own as he saw the change in her mood, and she spoke slowly, hesitantly before he had a chance to ask her what was wrong, "Inigo... Did you say that you had asked both my parents, _and_ Morgan before asking me to marry you?"

"Well... Yeah. I asked Morgan first, actually, since I saw him when I was on my way to see your parents." Inigo answered with a confused raise of his eyebrows, and Lucina's scowl darkened, much to his surprise. He hadn't thought that asking her brother for his blessing would be something to be concerned over, especially since they were so close. Rather, it seemed like something he had to do, as he could well imagine Morgan taking offence that he wasn't asked to give his input on his sister getting married.

Wondering if maybe she was concerned about how Morgan had reacted rather than the fact he had been asked at all, Inigo hastened to explain in case she thought ill of her brother, "Y-You know, he knew right away what I was asking... and, granted, while he threatened rather happily to set me on fire the second he caught me even so much as glancing at another woman... he did give me his blessing. He said he had no arguments about anything as long as you were happy, and since he could tell that you were, he was happy, too."

Lucina wished she could feel pleased about such a comment, and she supposed in a way that she was glad for her brother's unwavering support in her love life... but knowing that he had known full well what Inigo had been up to and sent her off after him anyway only made her hope Morgan had the sense to flee the next time she saw him. She couldn't believe his sense of mischief took him that far, and she firmly resolved that he was going to regret toying with her, even if the night had been the best night she could ever imagine having in her life.

Shaking her head, Lucina hoped for her brother's sake that he was well and truly prepared for her wrath when she found him again. She wasn't about to let him get away with what he'd done, and she made a mental note to apologize to her parents for making herself an only child when she saw them next. Exhaling grumpily, Lucina pressed her cheek against her fiance's shoulder and muttered sourly to herself, "I am going to _kill _him when I see him tomorrow..."

**AN:**

**... Wow, that took awhile to finish. I had this document sitting open on my laptop for three straight days, and I couldn't seem to get this second half completed... That's probably why it looks kind of awkward, but well, as with everything else I've been writing lately, I'm _still _not up to standard. All I can say is that I'm trying my best, and I really thank you guys for your patience in putting up with my lacklustre work, and supporting me through the crap that my personal life has been putting me through. You guys have been extremely sweet to me, and I wish I could pay you all back somehow, someday! -hugs for everybody-**

**I've been wanting to write a real LucinaxInigo for awhile, and I've been getting pestered to write one (You know exactly who you are!), so I had two reasons to get this fic up and running. I have a love/hate relationship with the hot spring DLC, mostly because it gives me so many crazy ideas about couples and romance, and I just don't have time to chase after every single one of them. But, after posting "Still Waters" and being told that I really needed to show some love to Skye's children... Well, it made sense for me to finish this work and have a bit of fun with it, which I sincerely did!**

**I'm looking forward to writing a bit more about my favourite FE:A family, but how, on what topic, and when... I can't tell you. Though, if anybody has any suggestions pertaining to said family that they'd like to see in my work, I'd request that you throw it out in a review. I could always new ideas, and inspiration is fun to take from both my readers and my friends, and many of you are one and the same. -more hugs for everybody-**

**It's also official, come February 1st I am vacating my apartment for a two week holiday up near the big city. I won't be back till the 15th, though I'm not entirely sure if I'll be updating during that time. It's mostly an R&R retreat for my mental health, which has been failing lately, but if I get bitten by a bug, you will know, and you will see an update. :3 I can't tell you how insanely excited I am to be visiting my adoptive family, even though some of that happiness is tinged with the odd pulse of anxiety... Still, I don't plan to use my phone during that time, so I won't be affected by whatever drama I'm leaving behind in this city. -blows raspberry-**

**So, it's one am, I have a tattoo to get in twelve hours, (good gods, am I both ecstatic and terrified about THAT!) and I should probably get a little bit of sleep. -laugh- So, I'm off to bed, I'll edit this later, and thank you for reading. Drop a review if you feel the desire down below, and have a good day, guys!**

**Mood: Anxious/Happy**

**Listening To: "Boadicea" - Enya**

**~ Sky**


End file.
